The Tender Side
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: FLUFF! Kanda gets home from a mission to find Allen asleep but that doenst stop the Samurai from taking advantage of his lover! KandaxAllen!


**This is a fan fic about Kanda's tender side. I was going to make one before this about his rough side but i got lazy, hey im a libra, it happens.**

**While i wrote this i listened to Numb (Dubstep remix) S&M (Rihanna) Idealistic (digitalism) and Lovesick (emily Osment)  
><strong>

**I not not own DGM or any of the music listed above n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>The tender side<strong>

It was early; the sky only gently lit by the still sleeping sun hiding just below the horizon. Most would still be asleep at this time, curled up in their beds to catch a few more hours before getting up. For most everyone at the Black Order, this seemed to be the case, except of course for the science division, who had been up for four days but…well, they aren't important right now.

Kanda Yuu, probably the only Exorcist awake right now had just gotten back from a mission, giving the innocence he obtained to Hevlaska and heading to the place he really wanted to be. Kanda found the door he wanted and knocked, waiting for an answer and growling when he didn't get one. Then he remembered what time it was, and that the boy inside was probably still sleeping.

Kanda grabbed the doorknob and smirked when it twisted easily, the Bean forgetting to lock it again. It had become a habit now that Kanda was trying to get the boy to kick. Inside, Kanda found what he was expecting, Allen Walker, laying on his bed, the white duck feathered blanket pulled up and around his waist. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt, Kanda smirking when he realized it was his, the sleeves to long for Allen's arms and covering the boy's palms. His hand were on either side of his face, his fingers bent and gently touching his silver hair.

Kanda closed the door and moved a bit closer to the bed, leaning against the wall and getting a better look at his lover. Allen's head was turned toward Kanda, his mouth slightly open and chest slowly rising and falling with Allen's even breaths. His eyes would move ever now and then underneath his eye lids and the boy would let out a sigh.

Time ticked by, the sun slowly crawling up into the sky and pouring light into Allen's room. It washed over the boy, making the silver hair around his head seem blond for a split second. Kanda smiled lightly, comparing the boy to an Angel as his locks served as an airy halo. The Samurai was pulled from his thoughts when Allen groaned, putting his hand up to block the sun from his eyes before rolling over, the blanket sliding down to show that the boy wasn't wearing any pants…or underwear for that matter.

Kanda felt himself grow hard as he studied Allen's petite frame, the shirt riding up just enough to show Allen's silky legs and thigh and the Samurai's fingers were itching to move the shirt up farther.

Kanda quickly but silently removed his boots and exorcist coat, placing them on the floor before setting Mugen against the wall and approaching the bed. He lifted the blanket, sliding his feet underneath and sliding one leg in-between Allen's. The boy jumped when he felt the sudden movement, Kanda laying down and scooting closer to Allen, pushing his chest against the boy's back. Kanda craned his neck to kiss the boy's cheek.

"Relax idiot, it's just me." He said, making Allen groan.

"When did you get back?" Allen asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Awhile ago. Shouldn't you be happy to see me?" Kanda asked, nuzzling Allen's neck and pushing his hips into the boy's lower back.

"Nnnnnnn Kanda! It's still early!" the boy complained, curling up.

"Exactly," Kanda began, "You can have the whole day to sleep." His hand began following the curves of Allen's body, starting on his upper side and working his way down to the hem of the shirt. Allen squirmed and rolled; now facing Kanda who propped one of his legs up and lifted his head onto his hand.

"I'm tired though." Allen said quietly, opening his gray eyes to look at his lover. Kanda leaned down and gently ran his lips down Allen's cheek, making the boy shiver until he reached the boy's lips. He hovered, only slightly grazing Allen's lips with his own until Allen closed the gap himself, tilting his head to kiss the Samurai. Kanda smiled as Allen pulled back, a light smacking noise sounding when their lips parted. Allen laid his head back down on the pillow, laying on his back and Kanda went straight to his neck, kissing and sucking a sensitive spot before Allen swatted him away, earning a growl from Kanda. "No more!" He whined.

"No more what?" Kanda asked.

"No more," Allen let a tired sigh leave his mouth, not really thinking about what he was saying, "stuff." He finished. Kanda quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Stuff like…this?" The Samurai asked, gently kissing the boy's neck. Allen let out a tired groan to answer the question. "And this?" He asked, letting his hand rest just below the boy's shirt as he kissed the boy's cheek. Allen groaned again, already drifting off to sleep. "And what about this…" Kanda said, pulling the blanket up and over his head as he trailed down Allen's body, moving the shirt up to the boy's chest and kissing a soft trail down Allen's stomach.

"Tickles." Allen replied, turning his head. Kanda breathed hot air on Allen's flaccid penis, making the boy groan and stir. He gently grabbed it, slowly pumping until Allen was hard. The boy was in too much of a daze to stop Kanda, moaning gently at his lovers touch. He gasped when Kanda took him into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head and sucking on the boy's penis. Allen bent his legs' lifting the blanket as he did so and moaning. Kanda began speeding up, feeling Allen try to grip his hair through the blanket.

Kanda swiveled his tongue around the head of Allen's penis before dipping his tongue into the slit, making Allen gasp and lift his hand to bite into his knuckle. Kanda took the boy deeper into his throat, his lover shaking as his orgasm neared. With a final suck, Allen came, trying to lifting his hips off the bed as Kanda rose up, guessing the boy's actions and holding his hips down. Kanda felt Allen's body relax, the boy's member still in his mouth and he smiled as Allen moved the blanket to look at his lover. His gray eyes were glossy, cheeks flushed; a string of saliva connected his lips to his knuckle.

"K- Kan…da." He said quietly. Kanda smiled again and sucked the boys cock, making him moan and buck. "N- no it's sen- sensitive. Stop." Allen pleaded, groaning when Kanda slowly pulled his mouth off the boy. Allen let out a raged breath, letting his head fall back to the pillows. "I said I didn't want to." He said in more of a whine. "Lavi kept me up all night cause-" Kanda pushed two fingers in the boy's mouth, which Allen began coating in saliva as he talked.

"Yeah?" Kanda asked, moving one of Allen's legs over his shoulder.

"He had Lenalee over last night…and his room's right next to mi-Nh!" Allen groaned as Kanda gave the boy's member a lick, removing his fingers from the boy's mouth and down to his twitching entrance. "They were…um… they were-"

"Fucking?" Kanda asked with a smirk, pushing his finger into Allen's tight heat. The boy twitched but sighed and nodded.

"All- All night long." Allen managed to get out, gripping the sheets beneath him as Kanda thrusted his finger inside the boy. "Lenalee w- was, ah Kanda!" Allen yelled, turning his head to bury it in the pillow. Kanda sat up, adding a second finger and pushing them deeper into the boy, making him moan loudly.

"Was she screaming and moaning? Just like you are now?" Allen's ear's and face turned red with blush as he nodded, Kanda gently cupping his face and turning the boy's head to kiss him. Allen moaned as he felt a third finger push into him, reaching up and unbuttoning Kanda's shirt.

"Oh god Kanda! More!" Allen yelled loudly as the Samurai brushed his prostate. He withdrew his fingers, looking down at Allen whose eyes were glazed over. Kanda grabbed each of Allen's ass cheeks, pulling the boy up into his lap and sliding his fingers under his shirt. Allen in return finished unbuttoning Kanda's shirt and slid it off the man's shoulder, leaning forward and sucking at his chest, leaving a love mark.

Kanda's pants were becoming unbearably tight and he let Allen know as he pulled the boy's hips down, grinding his confined erection against Allen's newly found one. Allen moaned loudly and rapped his arms around Kanda's neck, reaching up to grab the hair tie and take it out, letting a waterfall of blue silk fall around him. Kanda began lifting Allen's shirt, making the boy lift his arms into the air as his lover pulled it over his head and discarded it, throwing it to the floor.

Allen set his fingers on Kanda's shoulder before gently sliding them down the Samurai's body to his abs, which Allen loved.

Allen was pretty fit himself, but that's all he was, fit. Kanda on the other hand, was _defined._ Perfectly chiseled abs, probably six or more and a toned chest to match. Allen stilled his movements to trace the lines of Kanda's abs before continuing down the Kanda's belt. The young exorcist tugged at it, unbuckling it and removing it from the loops before dropping it to the floor with a loud _'clunk'_ . Allen undid the button to Kanda's pants before slowly pulling the zipped down, all the while Kanda was nipping and sucking at the boy's neck.

Allen was lifted and the boy smiled, loving how strong Kanda was. He threw his head back as he felt the tip of Kanda's erection touch his entrance.

"Oh god! Kanda! So good! So good!" The boy screamed when Kanda began pushing into him, bringing the boy's hips down. Allen shook in ecstasy when Kanda was fully buried inside him, the task a bit rough because of not having any lube. Kanda was surprised that Allen wasn't showing any pain but shrugged it off when Allen leaned forward and kissed him, their tongues sliding against one another's.

Kanda switched their positions, moving so Allen was on his back and the Samurai was overtop him. Allen broke the kiss for air and looked up into Kanda's cobalt blue eyes. The Samurai smiled lightly, shifting his weight to move a strand of hair out of Allen's eyes.

Allen smiled back, it was always like this when Kanda got back form a mission; always sweet, soft, light, and always so _tender_.

Kanda began grinding his hips against Allen, making the boy groan loudly as the man's rod was pushed in deeper. "Move." Allen breathed, gripping the pillow when Kanda began a series of slow and shallow thrusts. He gasped with every movment and just when he was about to tell Kanda do it even more, even harder…

Kanda sped up, as if he had read the boy's mind, leaning down to suck at his lover's neck. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda, arching into the man as he thrusted again, hitting the boy's prostate and making him moan. Kanda's hands moved down to Allen's hips, gripping them and increasing the speed and power of his thrusts. With every thrust, the boy's body bobbed upward, the strength Kanda was putting in the thrusts strong enough to move him.

"Kanda…I- I'm cum..ming." Allen said in a whisper. Kanda set his forehead against Allen's, there sweat mixing. The silver haired boy closed his eyes; mewling out with every thrust until he couldn't take it anymore and came, his inner muscles spasming around Kanda's cock and making him groan. He thrusted a few more times before cumming inside of Allen, his grip unintentionally tightening on the boy's hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

Allen slowly unwrapped his arms from around Kanda's neck, letting them fall to the pillows as he caught his breath. Kanda slowly pulled out, making both of them moan and he laid down next to his lover, pulling the boy to his body and running a hand through the boy's hair.

"Arnt'cha gonna do more?" Allen asked, in a daze and about to fall asleep.

"Later." Kanda replied, nuzzling the boy's soft hair before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Reviews make me want to write longer stories ^_^**


End file.
